


The Weight

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amulet Fic, Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like the weight of the world is hanging around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dean's amulet drabble challenge at spn_drabble on LJ

Most days it feels like the weight of the world is hanging around his neck. He wants to take it off, hurl it into the distance, but he can’t. It means too much- meant too much.

Some days it barely weighs anything. He wants to grab it, hold tight, make sure he hasn’t lost it. He doesn’t because it’s no substitute for the real thing and he’s already lost that.

These days it’s always under his shirt. He can’t look at it now that he’s training with Ruby. Can’t face that what he’s doing would kill Dean all over again.


End file.
